1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear motor with an improved cooling structure for cooling heat generated from a coil block of the motor.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A conventional linear motor, shown in FIG. 1, is comprised of a stator element 10, and a movable element 20 adapted to move along the stator element 10. The stator element 10 has a U-shaped stator element frame 11 provided with sequentially arranged permanent magnets 12 thereon each having polarity of N- and S-poles. Inside the stator element 10, is provided the movable element 20 being comprised of a coil block 21 and a movable element frame 22. The coil block is provided with a coil (not shown). When an external electric current is applied to the coil block 22, a thrust, being capable of pushing the movable element 20, is generated according to Fleming's left-hand rule. The thus generated thrust force permits direct linear motion of the movable element 20 along the stator 10.
In contrast, a linear motor having a movable element 20 provided with permanent magnets includes a stator element 10 having a coil block 21. When electric current is supplied to the coil block 21, the movable element 20 having permanent magnets performs a linear motion along the stator element 10. With the continued supply of current to the coil block 21 so as to drive the linear motor, the coil generates heat causing a problem of current loss which may weaken the thrust or cause malfunction of the linear motor.